The present invention generally relates to a memory access control technique. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a memory access control technique that is suitable to access control for a memory managed by two-dimensional address.
As a conventional memory access control system, for instance, JP-A-61-80339 discloses the memory access control system such that the memory managed by the two-dimensional address is subdivided into a plurality of memory banks, and the memory banks are switched every time the X address and the Y address are switched in order to avoid the access concentration when accessing to the memory banks. Thus, the memory banks can be accessed at high speed.